


Joyeux Noel, Yui

by Lilas1739



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Humiliation, Puns & Word Play, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: Yui Komori rentre de la messe de Minuit et reçoit de jolis cadeaux. Mais l'usage qui leurs est destiné dépasse toute décence.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Brothers





	1. Chapter 1

C'était la veille de Noël. Yui était rentrée aussi discrètement que possible de la messe de Minuit. Elle entra dans sa chambre. La jeune fille remarqua un paquet couvert de fanfreluches. Le lendemain matin, elle ouvrit délicatement le cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un parapluie rose pastel aux décorations crème. Il était accompagné d'une petite carte sur laquelle il était écrit:

_Offert par: Reiji Sakamaki_

_Pour: Yui Komori_

_Pour protéger la peau et la pudeur d'une dame._

La petite était touchée par ce présent, bien qu'elle ignorait encore sa signification véritable. Elle retourna se coucher, espérant que la nuit tombée ne sera pas trop pénible.

Comme dormir le jour était contre-nature pour une humaine, Yui ne pouvait pas dormir. Pour tenter de se détendre et de fermer les yeux, elle fouilla dans sa commode en espérant trouver un bon livre. Une autre agréable surprise l'attendait: un joli sac-cadeau. Avec une bonne conscience mais un peu de méfiance la fille aux yeux roses mit la main dedans. Elle découvrit une couverture en flanelle de coton qui aurait été pour bébé si elle n'était pas aussi grande. Le tissu était très doux au toucher et accompagné d'un petit mot écrit dans une calligraphie sensuelle:

_Offert par: Raito Sakamaki_

_Pour: Bitch-chan_

_Pour te tenir au chaud et dans le moelleux. Idéale pour un corps endolori._

Depuis quand Raito offrait quoique ce soit qui n'était pas pervers? En tout cas, ça devait faire moins mal avoir ça sur ses traces de morsure que ces draps. Yui décida de retourner dormir. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. 

L'heure du réveil arriva et à peine eut-elle enfiler son uniforme qu'elle descendit prendre un petit déjeuner, espérant que Reiji ne la voit pas "salir sa cuisine". Ce qui lui sauta tout de suite aux yeux, ce fut une énorme emballage en carton jaune. En calligraphie bâclée était écrit sur un morceau de papier:

_Offert par: Ayato-sama_

_Pour: Planche-à-pain._

_Je ne sèche jamais les cours de gym. _

Sérieusement intriguée, Yui ouvrit la boite. Il s'agissait d'un vinaigrier traditionnel japonais. Peut-être était-ce sa façon à lui de s'excuser. La note était un peu étrange, mais quand même, c'était un beau vinaigrier. 

Quand la jeune fille se mit à mettre ses papiers dans son sac, elle y remarqua une petite boîte pour gadget électronique. Elle était accompagné d'une carte sur laquelle était écrit:

_Offert par: Shu_

_Pour: Yui _

_Pour apprendre tes leçons._

Quand elle ouvrit le couvercle en carton, elle remarqua une enregistreuse bon marché d'une horrible couleur rose bonbon mais décorée avec une image de Hello Kitty. La blonde trouvait celui-ci particulièrement étrange: Shu ne se souciait jamais de l'école. Peut-être savait-il qu'elle tenait à avoir de bonnes notes?

Quand la jeune fille se rendit à son cahier pour mettre des chaussures intérieure, elle remarqua que quelqu'un y avait laisser un paquet de laxatifs, avec une petite note. Yui reconnu l'écriture de Subaru:

_Court! Casses-toi pendant que tu le peux._

Cette fois, Yui eut peur. Était-elle en danger...Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Mais Cordelia n'était plus là...Une rivalité dynastique, peut-être? Enfin, peut-importe, elle prendrais le bus à la première occasion.

Par pure malchance, il y avait le court de cuisine aujourd'hui...Et tous le monde était charger d'apporter leurs propre confiture de leurs choix. Yui n'avait pas eut le temps d'en apporter, d'en acheter et encore moins d'en préparer. Mais par pure chance, il y en avais une que quelqu'un a dû laisser. Mais le pot n'avait pas été ouvert...En plus, un papier était collé sur la vitre, sur lequel était noté:

_Offert par: Kanato Sakamaki_

_Pour: Yui Komori_

_Devine l'épice._

Pourtant, cette confiture de framboise et à la cannelle lui semblait tout à fait normale. C'était plutôt mignon de la part de Kanato.


	2. Les parapluies ne protègent pas que de la pluie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui Komori trébuche et découvre un nouvel usage à son parapluie.

Une semaine plus tard...

Le temps était hideux à l'extérieur. Un mélange de pluie et de neige bien collant et bien glissant. Mais ce sera une merveilleuse occasion d’essayer ce joli parapluie. Elle décida de l'utiliser pour ne pas trop se mouiller en atteignant la voiture. 

La journée se passa comme d'habitude: échapper de peu à trois morsures, se faire gronder par Reiji et entendre les disputes dans la limousine puis essayer de se concentrer pendant le court de mathématique.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et Yui ne put pas voir plus loin que son nez. Après avoir entendus quelques cris affectés, le professeur toussa un peu pour obtenir le calme et porta la bouche à son talkie-walkie. Après une courte conversation, il annonça: "Nous avons un problème avec la génératrice. L'électricien ne viendra que dans trois heures. Ça veux dire que tous les élèves qui ne voient pas dans le noir peuvent partir. Ne vous bousculez pas." Mais comme la plupart des élèves n'avaient pas une bonne vision nocturne, les courts furent annulés complètement.

La petite blonde en profita pour quitter. Cherchant la porte à tâtons, elle réussis à pousser la porte sans problèmes et même à traverser le couloir. Mais elle finit par trébucher sur le crayons de quelqu'un et tomba par terre, les jambes écartées.

"Tu portes de jolis sous-vêtements, cocotte."

Raito!

La jeune fille rougit et demanda: "Raito-kun, comment fais-tu pour voir ça dans le noir.

-Je suis un vampire: nous voyons mieux dans le noir, cocotte. Ça fais du bien de ne pas voir le monde en pastel. Tu es plus belle comme ça: à la lumière vive, on dirait un glaçage à la crème. Un glaçage à la crème sexy, mais un glaçage à la crème quand même."répondit le vampire roux avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. 

"Regardes pas à ce qui est à moi! Seul moi peux voir la culotte de cette planche-à-pain!" s'écria Ayato en bousculant son frère. Le vampire aux cheveux bordeaux et rose chewing-gum s'apprêtait à présant à mordre la blonde.

Comme pour la sauver, Reiji apparut à cet endroit. "Vous deux, veillez vous livrer à vos loisirs en privé. Komori-san, suivez moi sur le toit et sans discuter."

Apeurée, Yui obéit, prenant la main de Reiji qui lui au moins voyait clairement. Il atteignirent un coins du toit avec de nombreuses boîtes de recyclage. Comme il pleuvait, le jeune homme aux lunettes donna à la jeune fille son parapluie (le même qu'elle reçu en cadeau). "Merci, Reiji-san...

-Ne me remerciez-pas! Comment osez-vous vous faire preuve d'une telle indécence à l'école?

-S-s'était un accident!

-Ne répondez pas. Maintenant, mettez-vous devant moi et face à la l'extérieur."

Reiji reprit le parapluie et le mit dans sa main gauche et le fit pivoter au devant, cachant presque tout le corps de la petite jeune fille. Certains élèves qui étaient sur le toit pour attendre et discuter avaient remarquer la scène et s'étaient rassemblés pour voir le "spectacle" avec les triplés Sakamaki aux premières "loges".

D'un geste discret, le binoclard enleva la jupe de Yui, et malgré l'espace très restreint dans lequel ils étaient, parvenu à infliger des coups sur les cuisses tous à fais "convenables."

"Reiji-san, vous n'avez pas le droit!

-Erreur. J'ai tous les documents pour avoir le droit de vous corriger."répondit-il. 

Quand Ayato se baissa pour voir ce qu'il y avait sous le parapluie, il reçut une flaque de gadoue pour toute réponse et dû courir aux toilettes pour s'enlever cette saleté des yeux. Kanato n'arrêtait pas de tourner Teddy vers la scène puis vers lui-même. "Elle a une belle étiquette, hein, Teddy?"murmurait le petit vampire. Raito regardait la scène avec des yeux lubriques sans même cligner. Quand la pauvre Yui jeta un petit cri de honte et de douleur, quelqu'un commenta: "Reiji-senpai a donc la main leste!"

Après quelques longs moments, la punition prit enfin fin et la jeune fille fut autorisée à se rhabiller. Elle avait mal, elle était mouillée et elle avait froid. 

Les Sakamaki décidèrent de quitter et d'amener leurs proie avec eux.


	3. Le vinaigre est un merveilleux remède

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui a faim...Ayato vas l'aider à être tranquile.

C'était un dimanche matin. Yui espérait pouvoir se faire à manger tranquille. La principale menace: Reiji. Pendant qu'elle sortait le livre de cuisine et le riz, la jeune fille remarqua une présence derrière son dos...

"Hé, planche-à-pain, donne-moi ton sang! fit la voix d'Ayato

-Ayato-kun...non."

Trop tard, les crocs du vampire étaient déjà dans la chair. 

"A-arrête!"s'écria Yui.

Après quelques instants du succion insupportable, le vampire aux cheveux rose chewing-gum arrêta et dit: "Je vais distraire Reiji s'il arrive.

-Merci, Ayato-kun."répondit la petite blonde. 

Quand la jeune fille commença à laver le riz et de mettre l'eau teintée de blanc dans le vinaigrier. Son repas se passa plutôt bien. 

Une semaine plus tard:

Yui Komori s'était faite mordre par Shu et Raito à l'école. Apeurée, elle essaya de se sauver en essayant d'appeler son père, avec un téléphone emprunté à une camarade de classe. Bien sur, au yeux du garçon à la chevelure bordeaux ça valais une forte punition. De un, se laisser mordre par quelqu'un d'autre (bien que la jeune fille n'aie pas vraiment le choix) et de deux, tenter de s'échapper. Ce n'est qu'en tremblant qu'elle suivit ses "lointains cousins" dans leur limousine. En rentrant, Ayato s'empressa de traîner Yui dans une pièce qui lui était alors inconnue. Elle était entourée d'instruments étranges. Elle reconnu une vierge de fer et de nombreuses disciplines. La petite blonde se débattit inutilement. Pour la tenir, Ayato n'avait besoin que de son bras droit. Du gauche, il déboutonnais l'uniforme de sa victime.

"Arrête! Pitié, laisses-moi mes vêtements! supplia Yui

-Tu es si facile à faire hurler. Je n'ai encore rien fait."commenta le vampire avec un petit rire sadique. Dès que la petite fut toute nue, il l'attacha à un chevalet et étira légèrement les rouleaux. Pas assez pour faire mal, mais juste pour que sa victime soit toute droite. "Ouvre grand, planche-à-pain! Puis ne te fais pas dessus, sinon c'est la vierge de fer."

Un gros entonnoir fut placé dans la bouche toute mignonne de Yui. "Avale ou nois-toi."ordonna Ayato en versant de l'eau dans la gorge de la blondinette. Il arrêtait de temps en temps pour laisser la jeune fille respirer. 

"Dis que tu n'accepteras que moi! Que seul moi peux te mordre quand et où je veux!"

Yui ne répondit pas, trop occupée à respirer. Son ventre semblait vouloir exploser d'une seconde à l'autre et son estomac poussait douloureusement ses poumons. Elle ressemblait à une femme enceinte de huit mois. Elle commençait à avoir un choc hydraulique, donc sa vision était très floue, son cerveau palpitait sous l'effet de son sang liquéfié lui causant une migraine et elle était incapable de réfléchir ou de cordonner des mouvements. Pourtant, elle souriait bêtement et à la douleur physique se doublait une certaine joie, comme celle causée par l'ivresse. Plus aucune peur, plus aucune honte.

Voyant que sa victime avait un choc hydraulique assez poussé: sourire d'ivrogne et gémissement de douleur, Ayato décida de mettre fin à la séance de torture. Il profita de sa semi-paralysie pour la faire assoire vite fait sur un siège de toilette et lui versa du vinaigre de riz maison dans la gorge, ce qui réduisit de beaucoup son choc hydraulique. Après quinze minute, elle urina sans la moindre honte, ses nerfs urinaires retrouvant finalement leurs sensibilité. 

"Ayato, p'quois j'ai tellement mal et p'quoi j'suis si heureuse. Fichtre, ça m'a j'mais arriver."

Son sourire ne dura pas, car la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable car son estomac était toujours distendu, mais sans problèmes d’électrolytes pour la soulager. Elle finit par s'évanouir tellement la jeune fille avait mal.

Trois heures plus tard, Yui se réveilla dans sa chambre et vit des onigiris sur sa table de chevet.


	4. Sucre drogué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui souhaite terminer son déjeuner d'onigiri sur une note sucrée. La confiture de Kanato semble faire l'affaire, mais que elle découvrit que celle-ci contiens autre chose que des framboises, du sucre et de la cannelle.

Yui porta un onigiri à sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit mais décida de se forcer à manger. Après tout, la jeune fille savait qu'elle devait reprendre des forces. Le riz était encore tiède et la garniture avait une saveur plutôt original: saucisse de sang de poisson et de wakame. Pas nécessairement ce qu'il y avait de plus appétissant, mais c'était nourrissant et facile à digérer. Pour se rafraîchir le palais après avoir terminer ses trois onigiri, Yui décida de s'offrir une cuillerée de confiture. 

La blonde eut à présent l'impression que manger fut une grave erreur, car elle fût soudainement prise de nausée. Elle courut dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir vomir au cas où. Pas de chance, Kanato l'attendais là. 

"Kanato-kun, j'ai besoin d'être seule, s'il-te-plait. demanda Yui aussi poliment que possible

-Tu me chasses, c'est ça que je dois comprendre?

-Disons, j'ai besoin d'intimité

-Je vois: tu me rejettes. Ce n'est pas acceptable, hein, Teddy?"

L'adolescente tenta de fuir la pièce, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire deux pas, le petit vampire la rattrapa et enfonça ses crocs acérés dans son cou. Elle se débattit plus que d'habitude, ce qui "força" le garçon aux cheveux lilas à renforcer son étreinte. 

Contrairement à la plupart des fois, Yui sentait que la douleur ne s'atténuait pas et qu'elle restait toujours aussi éveillée. Il n'y avait plus d'arrière sensation agréable: juste la douleur perçante et persistante. 

"Ton sang est délicieux: encore plus quand tu souffres. J'ai mis une drogue dans la confiture, comme ça ton corps ne peut plus produire les hormones de soulagement."expliqua Kanato en sortant ses crocs de la chaire. 

Il avait osé! C'était particulièrement méchant, même pour un vampire. La jeune fille fut soulager quand le garçon quitta la pièce.

La douleur lui donnant la nausée, elle finit par vider complètement son estomac dans la cuvette. Après avoir tirer la chasse d'eau, elle se lava les mains et but un peu d'eau du robinet.


	5. Une petite couverture toute douce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raito n'aime pas quand Yui lui désobéit trop ou qu'elle parle aux garçons.

Deux jour plus tard.

Yui Komori essayait d'étudier pour un teste à venir. Seulement, elle avait déjà fait une crise d'anémie et dû manquer la leçon de mathématique. Malheureusement, le professeur avait indiquer une marche à suivre qui n'était pas dans le manuel. Timidement, la blonde demanda à un camarade de classe: "Kaito-kun, puis-je copier vos notes? 

-B-bien sur, seulement suivez-moi dans un endroit tranquille."répondit le garçon maladroitement. Ils montèrent dans les escaliers, cherchant un petit carré vide. Seulement, au deuxième étage se tenait Raito en train de faire des mots-croisés. "Cocotte, tu vas donc voir d'autres hommes? taquina le vampire aux cheveux auburn. 

-Raito-kun! Bien sur que non."

Bien sur, le roux ne l'écouta pas. Il entraîna les deux humains sur le toit et enfonça ses crocs acérés dans la gorge de Yui, devant le garçon humain. Après avoir bu une gorgée de sang, il commenta à Kaito: "Allez, l'ami: joins-toi à la partie." en lui tendant une règle. 

Le garçon humain s'enfuis, dégoûté, probablement pour aller chercher de l'aide. 

Le vampire murmura à l'écolière: "Nous continuerons à la maison, cocotte. Je te jures que tu regretteras d'avoir des fréquentations sans notre permission."

Vers 3 heure et quart du matin, les frères Sakamaki étaient dans leur limousine. 

"Raito, je ne peux pas croire que tu te livres à tes plaisirs privés à l'école. dit Reiji

-Reiji, que tu peux être rabas joie! Mais cette fois, j'ai une excuse.

-Laquelle? demanda le vampire binoclard

-Et bien, Yui sortait avec un garçon de l'école, justifia le vampire au chapeau, sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon

-Je ne le fréquente pas! Je lui ai juste demander si je pouvais copier ses notes! tenta d'expliquer la blonde

-Silence, Komori-san! Ayato, ça te dérangerait de donner les clés de la salle de torture à tes frères triplets. Seul restriction: laissez-là en un seul morceau."ordonna le second né.

Avec une grimace, l'héritier de Cordelia donna le trousseau de clé à Raito et à Kanato. 

Quand, vers quatre heure du matin, les vampires arrivèrent chez eux, le pervers aux cheveux auburn traîna sa jeune et belle victime dans la salle de torture, aussi vite que les jambes toutes roses de celle-ci pouvais courir. Arrivés là, le jeune homme aux yeux verts commença à déshabiller Yui comme une poupée.

"Raito-kun, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça!" supplia la blonde, se recroquevillant pour protéger sa pudeur. Cela fut inutile, car le sadique se contenta d'enlever sa culotte par derrière. "Bon, sois une bonne cocotte et obéit à ton homme. Sois tu te déshabilles toute seule, ma cocotte, sois je te déchire tes vêtements."

La jeune fille obéit, car elle n'avait pas envie, sachant que le contraire serait inutile. Une fois entièrement dénudée, elle s'approcha timidement du tortionnaire amateur, toute rouge devant le regard lubrique de celui-ci. "La honte te vas bien, cocotte. Ça met de la couleur sur tes joues."commenta le vampire. Il était assis nonchalamment sur le chevalet. Près de lui était la couverture en flanelle qu'il lui avait offert. Bien que sa posture sois amicale, presque avunculaire, ses pupilles était dilatées comme celles d'un chat et sa face blafarde était à présent rouge de plaisir sadique. "Tu as de la chance, cocotte. Je me contenterai d'une fessée. Allez, viens te coucher sur mes genoux." 

La posture fut très inconfortable pour la jeune fille de par l'intimité de celle-ci, mais également par le fait que Laito la force à mettre sa poitrine sur son genou. Comme les seins de Yui était uniquement composé de glandes mammaires sans aucuns tissus adipeux pour les protéger, la simple pression qu'exerçait le vampire suffisait pour lui faire mal. Très bientôt, il commença à la battre du plat de sa main, utilisant bien évidement sa force surhumaine pour laisser des bleus très visibles. La petite ne pouvais s'empêcher de pleurer de douleur et de honte. Finalement, Raito arrêta, et Yui sentit avec horreur qu'il lui appuyait sur les fesses à divers endroits, uniquement pour réanimer la douleur. La jeune fille crut tout simplement qu'il était là de frapper. "S'il-te-plait! Arrêtes!

-Bon, un dernier et on vas voir Reiji. Il serait dommage de gâcher ce sang. Tu ne veux pas non-plus avoir de nécrose, je suppose. Allons, essaye ton cadeau, cocotte!"répondit Laito avait d'administrer le dernier coup, cette fois si puissant qu'il propulsa l'humaine bien en avant. Il lui tendit également sa couverture pour qu'elle puisse s'envelopper. 

Tremblante, Yui se couvrit, craignant ce que les deux vampires allaient lui faire. "Qu'est-ce qu'il vas me faire?

-Oh, rien. Juste que Reiji va utiliser des aiguilles à ailettes pour récupérer le sang des capillaires brisés."répondit joyeusement le rouquin en agrippant la couverture, de manière à pouvoir mettre à nue la jeune fille selon son caprice. Ainsi, ils arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre du second fils de Karl Heinz. "Toc, toc! C'est Raito-kun et sa cocotte! Nous avons besoin de sauver notre repas!"dit le vampire au chapeau. 

Reiji les laissa entrer avec un soupir. "Raito, j'espère que tu n'as rien fait de pervers à cette demoiselle. dit-il

-Pas encore. Seulement, cocotte à besoin de soin post séance: son cul ressemble à celui d'un cadavre en état de lividité. Se serai dommage que cocotte perdent tous ce sang pour rien. répondit le rouquin

-AHH! Laissez-moi juste tranquille, s'il-vous-plaît! supplia la petite jeune fille

-Raito, assieds-toi sur ma chaise, avec Komori-san sur tes genoux."

Le vampire au chapeau obéit, mais mit la couverture entre son pantalon et le corps nu de la mignonnette. Le binoclard appliqua une compresse glacée sur les fesses de Yui afin de refermer les capillaires puis passa des aiguilles à ailette à divers endroit pour aspirer le sang qui était resté à flotter librement. Il désinfecta ensuite la peau. Une heure et plusieurs glaçons plus tard, la blonde put enfin se couvrir avec la couverture toute douce. Les deux vampires se régalaient de son sang coupé de thé noir. Exceptionnellement, elle eut droit à sa tasse, sans sang bien entendu. "Cocotte, as-tu appris ta leçon? demanda joyeusement Raito

-Oui! Mais pitié, ne recommences pas!"répondit Yui. 

La jeune fille prit congé et se coucha dans son lit, utilisant la couverture en flanelle (la seule qui lui était à présent supportable au toucher) pour se réchauffer.


	6. Soulagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui décide de faire une promenade dans le jardin et trouve une aide inattendue.

Yui se réveilla en ce retournant dans son sommeil. Ne pouvant plus dormir, elle décida de marcher un peu dans le jardin, à la lumière du jour. 

_Ça fait du bien de suivre son rythme naturel!_ pensa la jeune fille.

Après avoir dégourdit ses jambes, la blonde se rendit silencieusement vers sa chambre, mais passa dans un couloir. Dans ce couloir ce trouvait...Subaru. 

"Bonjour, Subaru-kun. dit-elle, surprise

-Tu es encore là! Tu as au moins pris les antidouleur? demanda le vampire au cheveux blanc et duveteux.

\- Non, j'ai oublier où je les ai mis. D’ailleurs, il se peut que Reiji les a confisqué à mon issue."

Pour toute réponse, Yui reçu les crocs de Subaru dans son cou. Mais le garçon aux yeux rouges était relativement doux dans son geste, faisant attention à lui faire mal le moins possible. 

"Yui, tu peux passer la journée dans ma chambre. Là, personne n'osera te toucher. Juste ne fait pas de bruit." permis Subaru. 

Ainsi, la jeune fille put dormir tranquillement et par pur chance, put finalement trouver son médicament contre la douleur quand elle fut reposée.

_Merci, Subaru-kun._


	7. Châtiment final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui vérifie le fonctionnement de son enregistreuse. Ce qu'elle découvre ne lui plaît pas.

Yui, toute tranquille dans sa chambre, tentait de vérifier le bon fonctionnement de son enregistreuse. La jeune fille joua avec les différents boutons et découvrit un en particulier: "Enregistrement précédents". Par pure curiosité, elle appuya dessus pour entendre...ses propres gémissements de douleur. 

Avec un petit cri, elle retira ses écouteurs avec un petit cri. Soudain, Shu apparut dans la pièce, coucher sur le lit tout rose de l'humaine. 

"Alors, femme perverse, on s'amuse bien?"murmura-t-il de son habituel ton monocorde en tendant oisivement le bras pour l'attraper, ce qu'il réussit grâce à ses réflexes de vampires. 

Il lui força d'écouter ses propres gémissements jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouissent.

Fin!


End file.
